<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gold Antiquity by mothim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791809">Gold Antiquity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothim/pseuds/mothim'>mothim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, MCYT Drawing and Writing Challenge, Magic ?????, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Not enough violence to warrant a Graphic Descriptions of Violence tag, what is with my works being angsty lately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothim/pseuds/mothim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends steal two kings' crowns, and find they carry more than their weight in gold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gold Antiquity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was made for a fic writing challenge in a MCYT fanfic discord!! thank u mods for allowing me to be a part of this and katz!!!! it was so awesome being your partner &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 thank you for working w me on this, i enjoyed every moment of this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe Techno just... gave you his crown," Tommy said, squinting against the soft morning light that filtered through the trees. He turned Eret's crown over in his hands, dragging a finger over each facet of gems as he encountered them. He and Tubbo - although Tommy would take the credit for this being more of his idea - had simply wanted to borrow the crowns to sell and create a nuisance for the two men, but they had quickly realized that no one on the server would buy such well-known items. </p>
<p>"Well, I said I'd return it," Tubbo surmised, setting the crown down onto the soft grass. "He probably wouldn't have given it to you as easily."</p>
<p>"He probably thought I would have broken it," Tommy laughed. While he wouldn't have broken it, the plans to sell it would have definitely cost him Techno's trust. Even though they were now just messing around with the adornments in a forest not far from Pogtopia, it was better that Tubbo had gone to retrieve Techno's crown. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Tubbo laughed along with Tommy, eyes fixated on the make of the golden structures. "Eret's nice though. Hence why he actually gave you his crown."</p>
<p>"There's no reason why he shouldn't. I'm not called Tommy Trusty for nothing."</p>
<p>Tubbo fixed him with a subtle look. "No one calls you that, Tommy. We're literally impersonating the two right now."</p>
<p>"Sure, Tubbo. Sure," Tommy nodded. "And we're in a forest with no one around after failing to sell their crowns for profit. It barely counts as impersonation." </p>
<p>Tubbo, in a voice that sounded more like he was conceding rather than agreeing, said, "you're right." Tommy smiled, gratified with his response.</p>
<p>"What now?" he asked, messing with Eret’s crown again. The gems set into gold gleamed in the shivelight from above, and he fixed his gaze on the intricacies of the crown. A notch in the smooth metal caught his attention. From the corner of his eye, he could see Tubbo as leaned in to get a closer view of what he was looking at. </p>
<p>"It's this little divot, see?" He specified, then - against either of their better judgement - pressed into the spot, just lightly. </p>
<p>The crown illuminated with a <i>flash</i>, and Tommy recoiled as memories flooded his head. </p>
<p>
  <i>Eret stood before Dream, unrest buried deep in his stomach. Words were exchanged, but too garbled to make out. Eret shook Dream's hand, as if sealing a deal. Doubt furrowed in his head, but he pushed his hesitance down. This is for the greater good. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Eret was leading the L'manburg forces to the tunnels. His heart was beating fast - his palms were clammy and cold. Is this really the right thing to do?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Eret stood in the aftermath, crown high on his head. He beamed down from his castle throne. He was a ruler of lands, but only in theory - he had no subjects, no followers to observe his kingship. He had no supporters, no respect from either side of the lands. Eret was alone, having betrayed his friends for a place of power that he had never originally wanted. Betrayed by Dream, to rule a kingdom of none. Eret was alone, and filled with regret. </i>
</p>
<p>The memories faded from Tommy's field of vision, and he could barely register how Tubbo was frozen next to him, stunned. They looked at each other in shock, blinking away traces of the past. "Did you just see that?" he asked, voice frantic as his mind raced to piece together the events. Tubbo nodded slowly, mouth declining to form words that he wasn't sure how to say in the first place. </p>
<p>"I kind of feel bad for him, now," Tubbo spoke, eyes drifting to the crown. "It looked like he didn't want to betray us. I almost want to forgive him."</p>
<p>Eret's betrayal was still a sore spot on Tommy's heart, but something in his chest loosened up a little bit. "We should give this back," he compromised. </p>
<p>The two could agree on that, at least, and as they stood up to go return Eret's property, Tommy wondered if Techno's crown held any similar features. Their crowns came from the same place on the server - manufactured by Dream himself to match their skins - would he have included the same sort of function on the other? </p>
<p>Tubbo's execution attempt wasn't something that Tommy wanted to see again, but they already knew Techno was a wild card when it came to allyship. Though he seemed to be on their side even before the festival, he made it known very quickly that he was a particular fan of anarchy. The crown would allow them to see any other betrayals he'd committed. </p>
<p>Tubbo wouldn't want to see his own death again - Tommy would check out this crown later, in his own free time. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>
  <i>A room, stacked with armor and weapons and potions galore. Ammunition, regeneration - everything a strapping army could want. Cheers of delight filled the room, the party quickly running to chests and equipping themselves with much-needed gear. Iron armor was swapped with netherite, diamond swords with fire-bearing blades, bows switched with crossbows. A collective hope rose in the room - it was starting to look like there was a chance. Technoblade smiled at his teammates' hope. His mind flashed to the wither skulls, hidden away in the depths of his ender chest. </i>
</p>
<p><i>Tommy was up front of the line, leading the charge across the bridge. Cheers rang out from the soldiers as footsteps thudded on cobblestone ground. Despite his worries, Techno wore a small grin. The atmosphere was ripe, the evening was in its prime - there was never a better time for battle. Techno inhaled the scent that set with the sun, and loaded his crossbow.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>Fireworks blasted against the dark night. Screams rang out in the aftermath of the booms. Tubbo stood before Techno, a concoction of fear and surprise in his eyes. Techno remembered a similar time - a previous time, maybe a month prior. Techno remembered, and fired anyways.</i>
</p>
<p><i>The boy's screams rang out just before L'manburg began to scream too.</i> </p>
<p>When the image faded, Tommy sent two private messages. His hands shook like they had never shaken before. </p>
<p>
  <i>TommyInnit whispered to Technoblade: tubbo and i don't need your crown anymore. come pick it up</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>TommyInnit whispered to Dream: those crowns you gave techno and eret. can they see into the future?</i>
</p>
<p>Techno arrived quickly, having flung an ender pearl or two from the way he came. Tommy glowered, quietly - to think that he and Tubbo would be left with nothing after being built up with riches and the promise of justice - and seeing how Techno could just fault his power so easily over the server made some part of him surge in anger. The boil of emotion in his chest was barely kept from spilling over - Techno clearly hadn’t learned anything from the festival. He deserved to feel regret. He deserved to feel <i>anguish</i>.</p>
<p>"Can I have it?" Techno asked, his drawl seeming all the more sarcastic by the second. </p>
<p>Though something in his mind whispered for him to not give Techno the crown - to keep it, find out every goddamned little secret hidden inside of the golden crests - but, for once, Tommy bit his tongue, clamped down the scald in his chest, and handed the crown over. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The setting of the sun was Tommy's cue. </p>
<p>"Where're you going?" Tubbo asked him once he noticed how Tommy marched towards the front door, armor packed into his inventory and stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth. Tommy almost tripped as he turned mid-walk to face his friend, leaning against the door to support himself as he finished his food and swallowed. </p>
<p>"Techno's," he said, not daring to give a hint as to why. While Tommy didn't think that Tubbo would rat him out for this, it would be best to not let him know of the plan just yet. </p>
<p>"Can I come with?"</p>
<p>This was something that he needed to do alone. </p>
<p>A strained half-laugh escaped Tommy's mouth before he could think to stop it. "I think you're going to want to sit this one out, big man."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay." A disappointed look crossed Tubbo's face for exactly one moment, but lightened quickly. "See you later?"</p>
<p>Tommy smiled at his friend's optimism. "Of course, of course," he said, opening the door slightly. He offered a wave, barely seeing the returned gesture before the door <i>clicked</i> shut. Tommy was all alone.</p>
<p>The walk, itself, to Techno's little abode was short, but Tommy couldn't help but feel as if it couldn't pass fast enough. His fingers itched with revenge; his lungs burned with fury. Techno was a foolish man, thinking he could get away with another betrayal. Tommy was even more foolish, though - believing that he was to be trusted after launching fireworks into Tubbo's face.</p>
<p>Techno's base was a small hole in the ground, but it didn't take a genius to figure out how the ground below his main room was carved out, how the lack of important items in his chests indicated them being stored somewhere else. A quick look only confirmed his suspicions. </p>
<p>He and Techno didn't talk, his old friend being so peacefully asleep - he was so different to the man from the vision, laying still, face smoothed; so, so much less tired - but they didn't need to make conversation for what Tommy was about to do. Violence wasn't the only language in the world, but it was the only one that Techno seemed to comprehend. </p>
<p>Tommy loaded the crossbow. </p>
<p>Techno's home exploded in a flurry of fireworks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>